


you are my (sun)shine

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: neopronoun seventeen [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Neopronouns, Other, Validation, Validity, seokmin uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Seokmin comes to Soonyoung for validation.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: neopronoun seventeen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404
Kudos: 30





	you are my (sun)shine

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Lee Seokmin's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Sun pronoun structure: sun/sun/suns/sunself

Soonyoung was in the middle of going through some dance moves when he heard a knock at the door of the dance studio. There was only one person apart from the students who knocked and it couldn’t be the students as the studio had officially closed two hours ago. Instead, it was the one person who insisted on knocking even though Soonyoung had said numerous times there was no need to.

“Come in Seokmin!” Soonyoung called, going over to turn down the music. 

When he turned around, he saw Seokmin walk in with suns head down, suns arms wrapped around sunself as sun sat down on the bench near the door. Worried, Soonyoung turned to sound system off completely and made his way over to where sun was sitting.

“Hey, sunshine?” Soonyoung said as he sat down on the bench next to Seokmin, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” sun whispered, fiddling with suns soft yellow jumper which Soonyoung loved as it made Seokmin look like the living sunshine sun was, “I came here for comfort. Sorry if that sounds selfish.”

“Of course not Minnie,” Soonyoung cooed bringing Seokmin closer to his side, “that’s never selfish. Do you want to just stay here and cuddle? Nobody will disturb us at this time.”

“Actually,” Seokmin started looking up at Soonyoung, “do you mind just using my pronouns if it doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course Seokmin, validating you will never bother me,” Soonyoung assured sun.

“Now where to start,” Soonyoung thought with a smile on his face, “Seokmin is the best person I know. Sun is always so happy and cheerful and sun loves to make other people happy and cheerful as well.”

“That is true,” Seokmin muttered, resting suns head on Soonyoung’s lap.

“Sun always put other people first and even though I disagree with that at times, sun does it because of how beautiful sun is inside and out. I wonder if sun knows how beautiful sun is. If sun doesn’t then I guess I will have to spend the rest of my life praising sun.”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me blush,” Seokmin said hiding suns face with suns hands.

“But it’s true. Suns heart is beautiful, suns face is beautiful, even suns anger is beautiful even though sun rarely gets angry unlike me. Maybe that’s why...”

Soonyoung trailed off as he thought about how much he truly loved Seokmin even though the younger didn’t know. He soon began to remember what Jeonghan had told him last week when he spoke to him.

“Well maybe if you hurried up and confessed to Seokmin you could have sun as your boyfriend,” the older had said and in all truthfulness, there was no good reason why Soonyoung shouldn’t confess to Seokmin.

“Soonyoung?” Seokmin questioned when sun realised that Soonyoung wasn’t talking anymore. Sun got up into a sitting position so sun could face Soonyoung properly and became worried at the faraway look in Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Hyung, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing Seokmin,” Soonyoung said with a huge smile on his face when he turned to look at sun, “I just love sun so, so much.”

Seokmin’s frown slowly dissipated as sun realised what Soonyoung was saying and suns face changed to a soft smile as sun looked at the elder with nothing but adoration in suns eyes. Saying nothing, Seokmin leaned forward to press a light kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, feeling suns heart warm when sun felt Soonyoung’s smile through the kiss.

“I love you too Soonyoung,” Seokmin said, pulling away as sun took Soonyoung’s hand in his.

“Well if I love you and you love me I guess we just have to start dating then don’t we?” Soonyoung asked with a playful smile on his face.

“I guess we do,” sun replied an equally bright smile on suns face.

“Well now sun is my boyfriend and I couldn’t be happier,” 

Soonyoung claimed Seokmin’s lips, both of them laughing into the kiss which was followed by a flurry of multiple kisses. They continued laughing and finding comfort in each other.

Maybe, Seokmin thought to sunself, this is what I deserve.


End file.
